


Sunday Barbecue

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Becca is cute and I love her, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good clean fun, His name is Rosco and he's a good boy, M/M, Married Ralbert, No Angst, Ralbert is the main ship... But the plot revolves around everyone really, Sunday barbecue, family fic, idk how to tag, pregnancy announcements, there's a service dog!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: A Sunday Barbecue with the Extended Family.Comes with family, friends and plenty of fun!Read the tags, they make a pretty good summary





	Sunday Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so long but I feel like I have to give this background info because (surprise) I'm writing the notes before I've finished the fic so I'm not quite sure if I'll cover everything I want to. I hope you understand. 
> 
> Okay so  
> ~Jack, Spot, Crutchie and Smalls were all raised by Medda  
> ~David and Emily are married  
> ~Spot and Elmer are married - they have Charlotte Marie Conlon, who is named after Spot's mom (Charlotte)  
> ~Race and Albert are married - they have Rabecca Anne DaSilva, who has the most freckles you've ever seen  
> ~Jack and Katherine are married - they have triplets Amanda Grace Kelly (Mandie, whose middle name is after my mom @gracetrack-higgins on tumblr), Joanne Eileen Kelly (Jo), and James Alexander whom they call by both names most of the time (also his initials are JAK which sounds like Jack so they also call him 'Jack Jr' or just 'Junior')  
> ~Crutchie has a German Sheppard Service Dog named Rosco, and I owe great thanks to Disney (WritingToKeepMySanity on here, wordshakerofgallifrey on tumblr) who gave me some great articles about service dogs and answered all my questions! If you're reading this, love you mom!!  
> ~Les is two years out of college and working as an intern at the newspaper Katherine works for

To be woken up by the sun, it's gentle warmth pulling you into reality, is one of the finest morning experiences one can have. Unfortunately, Albert and Anthony DaSilva were not that lucky.

They were woken up when their five year old daughter crawled into their bed. "Daddy, papa," she whisper yelled. "Wake up, wake up!" She bounced a little as her dad groggily sat up. 

"Becca, what time is it," Albert groaned, slapping the clock. 6:30 AM. On a Sunday. 

"Too early baby girl," Race mumbled. He pulled his daughter in between them and let her snuggle up under the blankets. "Jus' lay here with me an' your daddy a little longer," he whispered, the sleep in his voice drawing out his accent. 

Becca nodded, curling up in between her dads. A few minutes later, she had fallen back asleep. Albert laughed quietly, "she gets that from you, ya know," he murmured. 

"No way, I don't sleep that easy!" Race swatted at him, careful not to hit Becca. 

Albert gave him a look and shifted. "I'm going to start breakfast," he kissed Race's lips quickly, "I'll wake you up when I'm done."

He hummed contently and nodded, pulling Becca closer and snuggling deeper under the blankets. 

An hour and a half later, after a gracious snooze period and a healthy breakfast, the sun was a bit higher in the sky and Race was washing the dishes. He stared out the window, watching cars pass on the road that laid in front of their house. It was a peaceful morning, domestic and familiar. 

Race felt little arms wrap around his legs, and big arms loop around his shoulders. "Papa! Do you know what today is?" Becca stared up at him with wide eyes and a gap toothed grin. 

He ruffled her hair, "is it Wednesday Bec?"

"No papa!" Becca giggled, and Race felt Albert smile against his shoulder. "We get to see Uncle Jack and Aunt Kathy today! And Jo and Mandie and Jamesie, and everyone else too! Isn't it exciting?"

She hopped up and down, doing a happy dance and Albert laughed softly. "It sure is, Becs. How about you go pick out some clothes while Daddy and I finish the dishes," he suggested. 

She nodded and skipped off to her room. Albert quickly flipped Race around so they were facing each other. They leaned in together for a soft kiss, the kind they didn't normally get to have with the hectic life that was raising a child. 

"Good morning Anthony."

"Mornin'," Race responded, tracing his thumb over Albert's lower lip before tapping his nose lightly. "Thanks for the coffee hon, you know I don't do mornings."

"My pleasure," Albert murmured, "want some help?"

Race nodded, "do me a favor and dry the dishes? That way they're ready to be put up."

Albert grabbed the dishrag from the stove and took the plate Race was holding. "Sure thing sugar," he smiled. 

A few minutes later, Becca ran back in. "I picked out my clothes, can we go get ready now? I wanna go!"

Race dried his hands, "did you feed the fish?" Becca shook her head in response. "I'll help you," he smiled as Becca raced over to the fish tank, telling them all about their plans for the day. 

She grabbed the fish food and Race opened the top of the tank before lifting her up so she could sprinkle the food in. "Not too much," he reminded her.

Once she was on the ground again, she took off towards the door. Albert stopped her where she was, "Becca, what do we say when someone helps us?"

She quickly turned around. "Thank you papa!" She turned back around towards the door, "now can we go?"

"Not so fast Bec," Albert picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "You still have to brush your teeth, and change out of your pyjamas, and your papa and I have to get ready too."

Albert felt his daughter beat against his back as she was carried to the bathroom, swinging over his shoulder like a sack if potatoes. She tilted her head up to look at Race as he followed, and they made silly faces at each other. 

Once Albert had made sure Becca brushed her teeth right he headed off to take a shower, leaving Race to take care if the rest. "Alright Rebecca Anne, how ya want your hair," he asked as he attempted to run a comb through his daughter's unruly curls. 

Becca thought for a moment, scrunching up her nose like she was weighing her choices. "I want it up," she declared, sticking her hands firmly in her hips. "Please," she added. 

"Sure thing." Race pulled her hair back, fitting the thick curls into a purple hairband. "Is this good?"

Becca nodded, and when he was done she took his hand and dragged him to her bedroom. She picked up her overalls and a red striped shirt, showing them to her papa. "This is what I'm gonna wear."

"Go ahead and change, I'll help you with the straps."

Once Race had helped her buckle the straps she couldn't reach, they headed to the living room. Race set up some Looney Tunes for Becca to watch until they were ready. 

Race waltzed into the bathroom to see his husband with a towel held around his waist. Albert smirked and winked at him, and Race just rolled his eyes, turning to brush his teeth and try to do something to his hair. 

*****

Becca was humming along to the Moana soundtrack as it played through the car's speakers. They were on their way to Jack and Katherine's house for their Sunday Barbecue. 

Albert was focused on the road, while Race sang a spectacular rendition of You're Welcome. The song drove them both crazy, but it made Becca laugh so they did it anyway. 

They were at the Kelly House in no time flat. Becca jumped out of the car the first chance she got, and ran to the backyard. Race and Albert could hear her yelling her cousins' names as she ran. 

Albert grinned and shook his head. "One last kiss before we enter foreign territory?"

"C'mere handsome," Race pulled him in and kissed him, slow and sweet but with just the right amount of pressure. "Let's go."

The sun was hot, but the shade of the giant Magnolia in the Kelly's backyard felt nice. Jack stood off to the side, working on some painting while Race, Katherine and Albert sat in lawn chairs, watching the kids. 

They were running through the hose, occasionally spraying each other in the face. It was pretty peaceful, but that could have been due to the fact that Albert and Race were the only ones already there. 

Over the next hour or so most of the 'extended family' arrived, and by noon the barbecue was in full swing. 

Albert sat on the Kelly's patio, only half listening to Spot talk about the adoption process they had gone through. He focused instead on his husband who was holding the five month old little girl. It was the first time they had brought her to a family event, and Race obviously felt the need to hold her, seeing as he was the child's godfather.

Becca bounded over, "uncle Sean!" She wrapped her little arms around his legs, "where's the new baby? Uncle Elmer said you had her!"

Spot reached down to ruffle Becca's hair, "she's with your papa right now, you wanna see her?"

Becca nodded eagerly, and Race sat down, gently holding the baby so that Becca could see her. Her eyes went wide, "woah, what's her name?"

Spot smiled fondly, "Charlotte."

Becca looked astonished, "can I touch her?"

"Sure thing Miss Rebecca Anne," Spot gave her a nod and she reached out and touched Charlotte's hand. The baby's tiny fist curled around Becca's finger and she smiled widely, talking to Charlotte and telling her about everything that was going on. 

A bit later, Becca got distracted when Crutchie finally showed up. "Uncle Charlie!" She heard her cousins shout, and took off running towards her favorite uncle.

"Where are my favorite kiddos," Crutchie asked, grinning. "We've got Little Miss Amanda Grace, Joey, Junior here, and-" he looked around, "where's Becca?"

"Uncle Charlie," she laughed, "I'm right here!"

He gasped, "and there's the Beckster!" 

"Uncle Charlie," Amanda asked, "can Rosco play? Pleeeeassseee," she begged. 

"Oh, I suppose so," he smiled that warm smile of his, "just give me a second to get settled and he's all yours."

He made his way over to the patio, sitting down beside Albert, and unhooked Rosco's harness. He gave him a scratch behind his ears, "go play."

Rosco took off, running to where Becca and her cousins were. Medda laughed, "those kids and that dog, they live him like their own."

Once food was served, and the grown ups were sitting around on the patio while the kids took turns throwing the stick to Rosco, Emily stood to get everyone's attention. 

"Hey, so um, David and I have some very exciting news," she bit her lip to conceal a grin as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm pregnant!"

There were whoops and hollers, everyone there knowing how long the couple had been trying to have a baby. Sarah and Les congratulated their sister-in-law, Katherine stood to give Emily a hug, and Jack shook David's hand firmly. 

"You better start working on your dad jokes, Davey," Jack teased. 

Emily rolled her eyes, "believe me, he's already started."

Everyone laughed at that, circling congratulations around and taking turns hugging Emily. 

It was a wonderful evening, with a beautiful sunset. The kids stayed out until after dark, catching fireflies and letting them go, only to turn around and catch another. Albert and Race finally called it quits when they found Becca and Rosco sleeping in the grass near the magnolia tree. 

They said their goodbyes, carrying their daughter to the car and buckling her up, careful not to wake her. They got her to bed effortlessly, laying her down and tucking her in, and making shire she didn't stir.

Two exhausted dads quickly changed into their pyjamas and laid down in bed, close together. 

Race turned to face Albert, and played with his hair gently. "Have you ever thought about..." Race paused, unaware of how to say what he wanted. "Ever thought about... More?"

Albert took his hand, "more, what, more kids?"

Race nodded a little, and Albert leaned across to kiss him. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I loved writing this,,, please comment, for I am currently surviving only on the sustinence provided by peanut butter crackers and the validation I get from comments  
> Love you all <3
> 
> (EDIT: as of October 3rd, 2:something AM, I have officially read every fic in the ao3 Ralbert tag,,, and I don't know what to do with my life.)


End file.
